Fairytale-Twist Red Riding Hood
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: "Aku Yang Salah...Melawan Takdir dengan Mencintaimu" / Yaoi - BXB / KaiSoo / Inspired By Fairytale


**Chapter 1** : _The Red Riding Hood_

"Kyungsoo…"

"Nde eomma…."

Seorang perempuan paruh baya menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengaduk masakan yang berada pada panci dihadapannya. "Nenek sedang sakit saat ini dan apakah kau mau membantu eomma ?"

"Eh ? Nenek sakit….apa yang bisa ku bantu ?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu menyerahkan sebuah keranjang kepada namja itu

" isinya sup,kue dan obat…tolong bawakan ke nenekmu arra…dia pasti sangat membutuhkannya…."

"Baik eomma…."

.

.

 _Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo, Aku tinggal di desa ini hanya bersama ibuku. Nenek ku tinggal jauh dari kami dan hanya sendirian sehingga jika dia sakit maka aku atau ibu yang akan menjaga-nya dengan baik. Ah,ya Tudung merah yang sering ku pakai ini dari ayahku—ayahku meninggal waktu aku kecil kata eomma akibat suatu luka yang parah. Aku selalu memakainya karena aku tidak suka jika aku dikenali oleh orang lain dan juga karena bekas lukaku yang ada sejak kecil. Yah,karena selain itu juga aku termasuk dari keluarga yang tidak terlalu berkecukupan jika dibandingkan dengan teman teman sebayaku dan kerap kali aku jadi bahan olok olokan apalagi dengan bekas lukaku ini yang tak kunjung hilang semenjak dulu. Tudung merah ini membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman dari tatapan mereka karena itulah aku tidak pernah melepasnya kecuali jika aku mau tidur. Ku rasa kini tudung ini kini menjadi ciri khas ku—banyak bibi penjual yang menyapaku dan mengenaliku dengan cepat dan baik. Kerap kali untuk memberikan sebuah roti atau beberapa potong kue hangat yang baru diangkat dari oven yang mereka buat untuk dijual dengan gratis. Aku bersyukur setidaknya masih banyak warga desa yang baik kepadaku maupun dengan ibuku._

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai merapikan tudung merah miliknya serta pakaiannya. Kemudian ia mengambil keranjang tersebut dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Nde Eomma….",Kyungsoo masih merapikan hoodie miliknya.

"Ingat pesan eomma arraseo…"

"Jangan melewati hutan kapanpun khususnya pada saat gelap kan ?"

"Oh apalagi pada saat gelap sayang….",kata eomma-nya sembari merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang tampak berantakan. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah eomma….aku akan berusahas ebisa mungkin tidak melewatinya…."

Setelah itu Namja itu langsung mengambil keranjang tersebut dan keluar untuk berangkat. Udara pagi hari sedikit menuju siang yang begitu segar menyapa dan memenuhi paru paru namja itu. Namja itu menuju kearah jembatan desa.

"SELAMAT PAAAAAAGI KYUNGSOOO…"

Kyungsoo merapatkan tudung kepalanya—berusaha menghindari gangguan suara itu dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sialnya entah dosa apa Kyungsoo dimasa lalu hingga membuatnya pendek dan dengan mudah terkejar oleh makhluk caplang sang pemilik suara itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku caplang….",kata Kyungsoo mulai galak.

"Pagi pagi kau sudah galak sekali sih…"

"Tsk—kau mau apa? Kalau kau hanya mau mengangguku pergilah sana berburu dan tunjukkan ketampanan mu ke seluruh perempuan di desa ini Park Chanyeol….",kata Kyungsoo sarkas.

"Astaga Do Kyungsoo…",sambar Chanyeol cepat,"Kau tahu kan aku bukan yang seperti itu walaupun kebanyakan temanku begitu….tapi tetap saja aku itu special hanya menyukai pria yang manis seperti dirimu…"

Oh, seseorang serahkan ember ke Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo sudah beratus ratus kali mendengar gombalan itu dan ia benar benar ingin muntah sekarang.

"pergilah….",Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya mengusir Chanyeol."kalau kau memang lebih suka pria masih banyak pria yang lebih manis daripadaku…"

"Hei aku cuman mau bertanya….maukah kau menemaniku menari di dansa musim panen 2 minggu la—"

"Tidak berminat…",potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Dari dulu aku tak pernah berminat sama sekali dengan acara seperti itu…."

"Ta—Tapi…."

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu…nenekku menunggu….",Kyungsoo langsung mengacuhkan Chanyeol begitu saja dan pergi mengikuti jalan menuju jembatan yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat neneknya dengan cepat. Dan kemudian Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah kecewa ketika jembatan tersebut ternyata rusak. Aliran sungai dibawahnya masih dibilang cukup tinggi

"Aisssh~~ kenapa tidak ada orang desa yang peduli dengan masalah jembatan ini sih…."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…nenek pasti membutuhkanku….",gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah hutan.

"Ha—Haruskah…."

Hati Namja itu sedikit ragu tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak tega mengingat keadaan neneknya yang tinggal sendiri.

"Ba—Baiklah….akan kulakukan…."

Kaki Kyungsoo melangkahkan ke sebuah tempat baru. Ia pikir Hutan ini selalu akan seram—anehnya ketika ia mencoba menelusuri jalan yang ia perkirakan akan mengantarkannya ke tempat neneknya ia melihat dalam hutan itu begitu indah seperti ada seseorang yang menatanya dan menjaganya.

"Wuaaahh~ Indahnya….."

Aneka spesies dan bunga tertata rapi berwarna warni serasi disertai lumut lumut yang menutupi jalan tampak seperti karpet hijau tak lupa juluran tanaman rambat menutupi saling silang antar pohon yang anehnya tak mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang menerangi karpet hijau alami tersebut. Karena iseng Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatunya dan merasakan hamparan lumut tersebut dengan telapak kakinya dan jemarinya. Kyungsoo menyukai sensasi menggelitik lumut lembab alami yang ada di telapak kakinya saat ini. Sehingga tangannya yang satu menenteng sepatunya dan tangannya yang lain menenteng keranjang.

"Aneh….~ kenapa tidak ada yang mau melewatinya ya ?",gumam Kyungsoo,"Ah tapi kurasa kalau terlalu banyak yang lewat tanaman dan lumut ini tidak akan aman kan ? kaki kuda yang bertapal besi serta roda roda gerobak pasti akan merusaknya…."

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari seseorang kini tengah mengawasinya dibalik pepohonan. Kyungsoo sendiri kini tengah memperhitungkan arah yang akan ditempuhnya untuk menuju ke rumah neneknya. Ia ingat tak jauh dari rumah neneknya ada jembatan alami dari akar akar pepohonan dan tanaman rambat yang saling menganyam satu sama lain. Konon jembatan itu sudah ada bahkan ketika nenek-nya masih seusia dengannya bukankah terdengar sangat kokoh dan tangguh?

Matahari sudah hampir turun saat ini dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari satu hal walaupun di siang hari terlihat indah namun di saat matahari turun seperti ini benar benar menyeramkan. " _Ah tidak apa yang harus kulakukan ?_ "

 _ **SRET**_

Kyungsoo memutarkan badannya melihat belakang dia tampak merasa ada sekelebat bayangan yang melewatinya dibelakangnya tadi. " _Oh tidak…Jangan bilang…..tadi itu serigala…._ "

Benar saja tak lama ia mendengar suara seperti geraman anjing. Ia tahu jika sekitar sore akan ada anjing hutan liar yang berburu kemudian jika semakin gelap maka akan disusul dengan serigala. Dia merasa sial bertemu salah satu makhluk menakutkan di hutan ini.

"A—Aku harus lari…yah,aku harus…."

Kyungsoo mulai berlari saat ini. Tiba Tiba semilir angin menerpa tengkuk-nya dan merasakan pergerakan dikiri kanan-nya. Apakah keputusannya untuk berlari salah ? Kyungsoo begitu panik,takut dan juga bingung. Ini kali pertama-nya berhadapan dengan anjing liar dan juga sendirian….

Tidak lama ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan membuatnya bersembunyi diantara dua buah batu besar.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan keluar sebelum kembali…",

"Hey Tung—" sebelum Kyungsoo berkata lagi sosok itu menghilang.

Suasana hening kembali menerpa pendengaran Kyungsoo. Udara semilir sejuk sedikit dingin menerpa tangannya untung saja tudungnya sedikit memberikan kehangatan walau tak seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kaingan anjing anjing liar itu selama beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali hening—dugaan Kyungsoo,seperti ini sosok itu,entah siapa atau apa berhasil mengusir anjing liar itu. Kyungsoo kembali waspada pada saat terdengar langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya saat ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja keadaannya tidak keluar dari mulut harimau dan jatuh ke mulut buaya.

"Hei…kau tak apa ?",suara itu menyapanya.

Sesosok namja dengan rambut pirang terang nyaris putih dengan mata yang tajam menyapanya. Namja itu memakai kemeja putih bersih yang seperti menghias bahunya yang lebar dan terlihat indah dan bawahan hitam gelap yang tampak sangat halus yang tampak serasi dengan kulitnya yang tampak coklat indah dan oh jangan lupa ia pun bertelanjang kaki sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini. Kulit kulit coklat itu menyentuh dan meraba karpet hijau alami seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

"Ti—Tidak apa apa….",kata Kyungsoo pelan,"Te—terimakasih…"

Namja itu kemudian membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo sendiri menepuk Tudungnya

"Umm….Na-Namamu siapa ? Rasanya tidak enak jika aku—"

"Kai…",sela namja itu cepat

"Panggil saja Kai…."

"Hanya Kai ?",Tanya Kyungsoo pelan namun masih sedikit takut.

Namja di dekatnya ini memiliki aura lain yang tak biasa. Begitu menakutkan namun anehnya seperti melindungi. Benar Benar suatu kebalikan.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Te—Terima Kasih Kai…."

"Kenapa kau tidak melewati jembatan umum saja….bukankah lebih aman ?"

"Yah…kalau saja warga desaku lebih sadar sedikit soal jembatan yang rusak aku tak akan lewat sini…"

"Ah begitu…."

"Kau sendiri kenapa dihutan ini ?"

"Rahasia…",jawab Kai Singkat

"Ehhh…Kenapa rahasia…."

"Pokoknya Rahasia….kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya mungkin kau akan takut….."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"omong omong kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau ke rumah perempuan tua yang tidak jauh dari sini ?"

"Unnggg~ kau kenal dengan nenek ?"

"Itu nenek mu ?",Tanya Kai lagi.

"Nde…."

"Oh…Itu…Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya….bisa dikatakan…teman kurasa….",jelas Kai.

"Waaahhh~ ka—kalau begitu….Terima Kasih…",ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri hutan dengan cepat hingga sampai pada sebuah rumah kayu yang begitu asri dan indah walaupun tidak terlihat sangat mewah. Berterimaksihlah pada kai yang mengantarkannya dengan melewati jalan tercepat menuju rumah neneknya.

"Nenek~ Kyungsoo Dataaanngg~~"

Terdengar Suara batuk batuk dari dalam. "Kyungsoo…masuk lah…"

Kyungsoo kemudian mengajak Kai ke dalam. "Kai…Kajja…."

Kai menolak dengan halus,"Tidak apa apa…..aku menunggu diluar saja…."

"Ah begitukah?"

"kau kan teman nenek mengapa kau tidak menengoknya ?",Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"I-Itu….aaahh~ su—sudahlah cukup denganmu aku juga sudah tahu dia tak akan apa apa…lebih baik kau masuk saja…"

"Ah iya baiklah…"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk kerumah neneknya sementara itu Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut tanpa namja itu ketahui. Kyungsoo merawat neneknya dengan sangat baik. Ia menghangatkan sup buatan eomma-nya dan menaruhnya pada mangkuk. Neneknya tinggal sendiri—Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa namun menurut penduduk desa dahulu neneknya memang aneh sejak muda. Nenek-nya konon dekat dengan _spirit_ atau roh penunggu hutan ini. Kyungsoo pernah bertanya bagaimana rasanya dan neneknya bilang mereka layaknya seperti manusia seperti dirinya. Bisa merasakan berbagai macam perasaan dan emosi.

Kyungsoo menunggui neneknya dengan duduk disamping tempat tidur neneknya. Walaupun ia menunggui neneknya namun pikirannya justru melayang memikirkan Kai—namja baik yang menolongnya di hutan tadi. Neneknya hanya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun sesudah menikmati sup hangat yang tadi dipanaskan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ibumu sehat Kyungsoo ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Nde…dia sehat hanya saja akhir akhir ini sedang sibuk….banyak tetangga yang meminta tolong bantuan eomma…."

"Ahahaha~ anakku memang terbaik dalam hal kerajinan dan juga pekerjaan….wajar saja ya Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sembari tersenyum. Dia membantu menghidangkan makanan yang diawakan ibunya untuk neneknya dan bahkan hingga membantu menyapu rumah neneknya tersebut.

"Ah ya Kyungsoo….lalu bagaimana tadi diperjalanan ?"

"Ah~ menyenangkan nek….sudah lama aku tak melewati jalan menuju rumah nenek…."

Neneknya hanya tersenyum tipis—ia tahu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Apa yang Kyungsoo tahu soal hutan yang dekat rumah nenek ?"

"Eh, itu…..kata eomma….jangan pernah melewati hutan pada saat matahari tak menampakan sinar bahkan jangan pada siang hari jika tidak terpaksa…",kata Kyungsoo.

"Karena ?"

"Ummm….",Kyungsoo mencoba membuka memori memori di kepalanya mengingat alasan kenapa ia tidak boleh lewat sana namun ia tidak menemukannya sehingga dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu…eomma tidak pernah bilang…",kata Kyungsoo,"Kenapa ?"

Neneknya hanya tersenyum,"sesekali…..kau boleh kesana sebelum senja…."

"Eh? Maksud Nenek ?"

"Terkadang kau harus melanggar satu aturan untuk mengetahui misteri dunia ini, Kyungsoo…",ujar neneknya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Author's Note

Annyong~ I'm back With KaiSoo's FanFiction~

FF ini sebenarnya FF kolaborasi ide dari author Aru dan Jjhyunes…

Gak 100% sebenarnya tapi yah author Jjhyunes sedikit membantu kelancaran ide jalan cerita dari FF ini….You should check her FF on Wattpad especially if you are HunKai Shipper…

Don't Forget to Follow and Favorite This Story,

XO

ArRuSwari96


End file.
